Lo hizo por mi
by Akane Hitomi
Summary: Un one-shot de mi creepypasta favorito "Sally play with me" Saltarse al fragmento dos si ya lo conocen.


**NO TENGO UNA MEJOR FORMA DE PRESENTAR A MI OC MÁS FAMOSA, ASÍ QUE LO HARÉ POR MEDIO DE ESTE FIC. DEDICADO A LOS AMANTES DEL CREEPYASTA.**

 **EL CREEPYPASTA "SALLY PLAY WITH ME" NO ME PERTENECE, SÓLO MI LINDA PERSONAJE HOTARU.**

 **QUE LO DISFRUTEN :D**

* * *

 **Nota: El siguiente fragmento es para los que no han leído el creepypasta. Si la leyeron salten al fragmento 2.**

 **Fragmento 1: Sally**

Ese año el verano era realmente bueno. El sol, como siempre, traía calor, y las ligeras brisas que recorrían el barrio hacían que el aire se sintiera fresco. El clima era perfecto. Era un verano que Sally nunca olvidaría.

Sally era una niña de ocho años, de pelo largo y rizado, de unos ojos claros y verdes. Era muy humilde, alegre y hacía lo que le decían. Sus padres la adoraban, no podían pedir más. Sally reía mientras jugaba con sus amigos afuera. Jugaban a la rayuela, a las muñecas y a las casitas. Su madre la miraba desde la casa, limpiándose las manos mojadas en su delantal.

—¡Sally, es hora de comer! —le gritó su madre por la ventana.

Sally levantó la vista, sonriendo.

—¡Está bien, mamá!

Sally se sentó en la mesa, emocionada. Su madre le dejó un empanedado de mantequilla con miel y un zumo de naranja.

—Gracias, mami —agradeció la niña.

—De nada, cariño.

La niña empezó a comer mientras la madre se sentó a su lado, sonriéndole.

—Adivina qué. Tu tío Johnny viene de visita —dijo la madre.

Sally sonrió, con las comisuras de la boca manchadas de restos de comida.

—¿Tío Johnny? —repitió con la boca llena de comida en tanto la madre se reía, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Sí, viene a ayudar a tu padre con su trabajo y a cuidarte. Tal vez podamos ir a la feria todos juntos.

Sally masticó rápidamente lo que quedaba en su plato.

—¿Sara y Jennifer también? —preguntó la niña.

La madre levantó la vista, pensativa.

—Depende de lo que digan sus padres. Si pueden, sí.

Sally sonrió y saltó de la silla. Este verano la pasaría genial.

El tío Johnny condujo hasta la casa de su hermano y salió de su coche, estirándose y dando un suspiro de cansancio.

—¡Tío Johnny!

Sally corrió hasta los brazos de su tío, dándole un abrazo, el cual fue correspondido por él.

—¡Hey, Sally! ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó abrazándola y levantándola.

La niña sonrió y miró a sus amigas, que la estaban mirando.

—Estaba jugando con Sara y Jennifer. ¡Mamá está adentro, vamos a decirle que llegaste!

—Suena bien —dijo el tío Johnny, bajando a Sally y caminando hacia la casa—. Hey, Marie, ¡ya llegué!

—¡Mamá, ya está aquí!

La madre salió corriendo de la cocina y sonrió al ver a Johnny.

—Has llegado bien —dijo ella.

—Claro que he llegado bien, ¿por qué no iba a ser así? —dijo, echándose a reír, abrazando a la mujer.

Sally corrió hacia la puerta, diciendo que iba afuera para seguir jugando.

—¡Vuelve antes de que oscurezca! —gritó su madre.

—¡Sí mamá! —respondió la niña, marchándose.

A la hora de la comida, el padre de Sally llegó a casa, feliz de ver a su hermano en casa. Se acercó a Johnny con un apretón de manos y un abrazo.

—Encantado de volver a verte, ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó a su hermano, viendo poner la mesa a su mujer y a Johnny encogiéndose de hombros, jugueteando con sus pulgares.

—Me separé de Karen —respondió.

—Oh, eso es terrible. Lo siento…

Johnny movió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—No, está bien. Estoy bien, puedo andar libremente sin tener a alguien queriendo saber en todo momento dónde estoy y lo que hago.

Los dos hombres rieron caminando hacia la mesa para cenar.

—Marie, esto sabe estupendo.

—Gracias, me alegro de que te guste.

—¡Está delicioso, mamá! —Los adultos sonrieron y se rieron de su comentario.

Los platos comenzaron a vaciarse, y Sally empezó a bostezar una y otra vez, frotándose los ojos con sus manitas. Su madre frotó suavemente su espalda.

—Parece que alguien está cansada. Hora de ir a dormir.

Sally asintió y saltó de la silla, recogiendo su plato y llevándolo al fregadero. Su madre se levantó para llevar a su hija a la cama, pero Johnny la detuvo agarrándola del brazo y sonriendo.

—Yo la llevo.

—Gracias, Johnny.

El hombre asintió mirando a la mujer. Luego, siguió a la niña a la habitación. Johnny cerró la puerta detrás de él y sonrió al ver el desorden en el cuarto de Sally.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó a la niña, quien asintió—. Está bien, vamos a ver lo que tienes…

El hombre comenzó a buscar entre las pijamas.

—Tienes algunos con dibujos de fresas. Seguro que tus sueños olerán a ellas si te lo pones. —Cogió la camisa, oliéndola.

Sally rió y negó con la cabeza. No quería usar esa pijama. Su tío entendió y la volvió a colocar en su sitio, y sacó, en su lugar, una pijama con un unicornio.

—¿Qué tal ésta? Te convertirás en una princesa.

Los ojos de Sally se iluminaron y dio una palmada de entusiasmo. Colocó la prenda en la cama, se acercó a ella y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa.

—Puedo vestirme yo sola, tío —dijo Sally con una sonrisa, mirando hacia abajo.

El hombre sonrió sin dejar el trabajo a medias.

—Apuesto que sí. Pero estás cansada… ¿y por qué no te puedo ayudar? —le preguntó, mirando a Sally cabecear un par de veces.

Una vez la camisa estuvo desabrochada, la deslizó sobre sus hombros y le dio un codazo suave en su tripa, haciéndola reír. Él volvió a sonreír y tiró hacia abajo de los pantalones de la niña. Finalmente, le colocó la pijama a la niña, asegurándose de que los brazos pasaran por las mangas del camisón.

—¡Listo! —dijo alegremente, mirando la sonrisa de la niña, riendo en la cama. Johnny se levantó, cogió su ropa y la puerta se abrió; era la madre de Sally.

—¿Estás lista para dormir?

Johnny corrió al lado de la cama en donde estaba Sally.

—La voy a recostar, ¿te parece bien? —dijo Johnny.

Marie lo miró y movió la cabeza.

—Por supuesto —Se acercó a Sally y besó a la niña en la frente—. Buenas noches, mi amor.

—Buenas noches, mami.

La madre acarició suavemente la frente de Sally con un dedo, cogió la ropa que llevaba Johnny y se fue. Johnny sonrió, se dirigió al interruptor, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta con llave, cuidadosamente. Miró a Sally por encima del hombro, con una escalofriante sonrisa.

Con el paso de los días, Marie observaba que su hija no actuaba con normalidad. No sonreía tanto como antes, no mostraba esa alegría o hablaba con la misma felicidad. Marie tomó la mano de su hija antes de que fuera a jugar con sus amigas, y la apartó. Sally miró a su madre con una mirada confusa.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la madre, arrodillándose a la altura de la niña.

Sally, poco a poco, comenzó a llorar. Su madre abrió los ojos, asombrada.

—¿Sally?

—Mamá, yo no quería toc… —alcanzó a decir.

—¿No querías hacer qué, mi amor?

—Yo no quería jugar… no quería jugar a su juego… —Sally miró a su madre y la abrazó con fuerza—. Él… toqué… me hizo tocarlo…

Marie frunció el ceño y le acarició suavemente el pelo, consolándola.

—No pasa nada, mamá está aquí. Fue una pesadilla… sólo eso.

¿La niña había tenido una pesadilla?

—Todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes. —Miró a Sally y ella sonrió. Su madre la besó en la frente—. Ahora ve a lavarte, no querrás ir a jugar con la cara sucia…

Sally soltó una risita y salió corriendo al cuarto de baño.

Más tarde, ese día, Johnny y su hermano continuaron trabajando. El padre de Sally, Frank, suspiró al ver a su hija. Johnny miró a Sally y la saludó. La sonrisa de la niña se marchitó de repente, mostrando menos felicidad, pero le devolvió el saludo a su tío. Johnny entró más tarde en la casa y oyó una conversación entre su hermano y Marie.

—¿Que Sally qué?

—Tuvo una pesadilla, dijo "él me hizo tocarlo"…

—¿Y quién es "él"?

—No lo sé, Frank…, pero sólo fue una pesadilla.

Johnny frunció el ceño con ira, con los nudillos blancos. Después se calmó rápidamente. Sonrió y entró en la habitación, como si acabara de entrar en la casa, y levantó las cejas, impresionado.

—Vaya, ¿interrumpo algo? —le preguntó a la pareja.

Johnny volvió a sonreír y señaló fuera.

—Voy a ir a la tienda, ¿necesitas algo, Marie?

La mujer sonrió y miró a la cocina.

—Sí, ¿me puedes conseguir algunos huevos, leche, pan y zumo?

Johnny asintió con la cabeza. A punto de salir, se detuvo.

—Sally también quiere venir.

Marie sonrió.

—Gracias, John.

Él asintió de nuevo y se dirigió fuera de la casa, con las llaves en la mano. Observó a Sally con sus amigas.

—Sally…

Ella levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente.

—Vamos de compras. —John fue hacia el coche, haciendo una señal para llamar a la niña.

Sally se quedó allí por un momento; luego, puso sus muñecas sobre la hierba.

—Volveré en seguida. Por favor, cuiden a Marzapán y a Lily.

Jennifer y Sara asintieron al mismo tiempo. Sally se dirigió de mala gana al coche y subió al asiento del pasajero.

—¿Sabe mamá que iré contigo, tío? —preguntó la niña.

Johnny asintió con la cabeza e introdujo las llaves, arrancando el coche y salió de la calzada.

—Sí, quiere que compremos cosas para la comida. Tal vez pueda conseguirte algo… —Sonrió a la niña, la cual sonrió nerviosamente, mirando el paisaje.

—Tío Johnny, acabas de pasar la tienda… —le indicó Sally, apuntando en la dirección de la tienda de alimentos integrales.

Él siguió conduciendo, con una sonrisa en su cara. La niña miró por encima del asiento trasero, mirando la tienda, cada vez más y más pequeña hasta que se perdió de vista. Al darse cuenta de que no iban a la tienda, la niña miró a su tío, que aparcaba en el parque de la comunidad, cerca de la ciudad.

Nadie salía al parque los domingos. Sally se sintió nerviosa, su respiración se aceleró y miró al hombre con los ojos muy abiertos. Johnny apagó el motor, la ira se mostraba en su rostro.

—Te dije que no le dijeras nada a mamá, ¿no? —le cuestionó, mirando a la niña negar con su cabeza—. No estás jugando correctamente, Sally… —El hombre sacó a la niña del coche, haciendo caso omiso a las súplicas y gemidos—. Dijiste que jugarías conmigo, Sally. Me mentiste… —dijo, empujándola contra el suelo.

Sin hacer caso a los gritos de la niña, comenzó a quitarse el cinturón.

—Uno tiene que ser castigado por romper las reglas.

"Una pareja encontró el cuerpo de una niña de ocho años en el parque de la comunidad, Sally Williams. Su búsqueda fue muy larga, pero se le encontró esta noche a las nueve".

Podría haber jurado que cerré la puerta antes de meterme en la cama… supongo que lo olvidé. Me levanté, dejando la calidez y el confort de la cama. Caminé a través de la habitación y cerré la puerta. Antes de que pudiera acostarme de nuevo, tan pronto como puse mis piernas encubierto, me congelé al oír un leve sonido de… ¿llanto? Sonaba como un niño. Me levanté de la cama una vez más, me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí. El llanto parecía ser más fuerte afuera de mi habitación. Mirando hacia abajo en la oscuridad, me arrastré por el pasillo, siguiendo el sonido de los gemidos. Una vez que llegué al final, me quedé sin aliento. Sentada en el suelo, delante de una ventana iluminada por la luna, había una niña. Estaba encorvada, llorando. ¿Cómo llegó a mi casa? ¿Por la ventana? Tragando saliva, tomé la palabra.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te metiste en mi casa?

De pronto, el llanto se detuvo. La niña apartó lentamente las manos temblorosas de su cara; la sangre sustituía sus lágrimas, manchando sus manos. Un coágulo de sangre goteaba desde un lado de su cabeza, en una herida de su rostro y en su vestido sucio. Sus brillantes ojos verdes parecían ver a través de mi alma.

—Ésta es mi casa… —habló, por fin, con voz ronca, como si estuviera luchando por hablar. El cuerpo de la niña hizo un extraño movimiento cuando se levantó y se volvió hacia mí. Sus pies estaban sucios, como si hubiera corrido por el barro, tenía raspaduras en sus rodillas y el final de su vestido estaba roto y andrajoso. "Sally" estaba cosido en la parte delantera. Levantó su ensangrentada mano—. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

 **Fragmento 2: Me vengó**

Narración por Sally.

Está oscuro y hace frío, no tengo mi casa, mi cuarto, ni mi cama, sólo tengo este osito de peluche. Lo miro y está muy maltratado - Perdóname, no tengo aguja e hilo - Es triste pero así es como estoy, completamente sola. Me pregunto ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? ¿Ocho años? Eso quiere decir que ya tendría 17, pero no. No tuve una larga vida; mi muerte fue a temprana edad. Sólo tenía nueve años cuando eso pasó.

¿Por qué? Cuando piensas que estás seguro; tienes la felicidad de todo el mundo y todos te quieren; llega alguien y te quita eso. Es horrible aún cuando esa persona es alguien a quien querías mucho. Es doloroso, es como ser traicionado, como si fuera una princesa que fue atacada por uno de sus guardias... ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Mi mente de niña aún está intacta, pero mi alma pura ya fue borrada. No es justo.

Me pregunto dónde estarán mis papás ahora ¿Qué estarán haciendo? ¿Se acordarán de mí? Si claro, eh oído de personas que olvidan a sus hijos muertos para no sufrir, que tontera. Ahora estoy muy enojada.

¿Eh...? Enojada... dije... Lo que pasó me ha cambiado; ya no soy yo cuando estaba viva. Cuando trato de hablar con otros niños, ellos se alejan asustados por mi apariencia; no es mi culpa verme así. Si pudiera limpiar la sangre; curar mis raspones; cambiar mi vestido, entonces tal vez me vería mejor, pero sólo soy una niña y no sé qué debería hacer para tener una mejor apariencia estando muerta. Si pudiera hacer algo contra ese sujeto; esa persona que lo puso todo de cabeza; lo haría.

Puedo verlo ahora, he pasado ocho años vigilando y viéndolo fuera de su casa. Vive y actúa como si nada hubiera pasado. Ya me tiene harta, tal vez no he crecido físicamente pero si de forma psicológica. Esto no es bueno, cada día que pasa siento que soy más un demonio que un espíritu normal. Justo ahora se acerca a su puerta; es una buena oportunidad para entrar. Avanzo unos pasos pero... un momento... ¿Una chica? ¿Quién es ella? Se ve tan joven, ¿Por qué mi tío estaría con una chica tan joven?. La miro detenidamente, tiene una altura como de ¿167? Es bastante alta; calculo que tiene unos 18 años; Su cabello, es bastante largo hasta la cintura y es negro como la noche, también lacio. ¡Rayos! Ojalá yo lo tuviera lacio. Veo su ropa y tiene una sudadera verde con franjas blancas a los lados, un pantalón corto y unos tenis chapulines. ¿Qué acaso tío Johny va al gimnasio? No me lo creo.

Abre la puerta y la invita a pasar. - Oh no - Reaccionó, ella están en problemas ¿Qué tal si mi tío le hará algo? No puedo dejar que pase el tiempo. Salgo de los arbustos, no tengo problemas para ser discreta; soy de ¿ectoplasma le dicen? Si, creo que eso es. Intento pensar en algo para cuando esté frente a la puerta, pero cuando estoy por hacer ruido tratando de volverme un poco sólida, oigo un disparo.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso qué fue?- Voy a la ventana por la que se puede ver la sala; llego, pero la ventana es muy alta y no llego, hago lo que sea para elevarme; ser un fantasma no es fácil, lo único que se me ocurre es trepar, así que eso hago. Uso la fuerza que tenga para sostenerme de la ventana y con mis pies trepo la pared para asomar aún más mi cabeza. Llegué, veo a través del vidrio y no puedo creer lo que veo.

Está en el suelo, a la par de él hay una pistola. La he visto antes y siempre la lleva consigo ¿él fue quien disparó? ¿Por qué motivo? Me horrorizo un poco al ver la mano con la que siempre usaba la pistola, como siempre ha sido diestro, veo que su mano fue mutilada; la sangre que sale de su mano y la que sale de su brazo está esparcida por el piso. Termino de ver su cuerpo de pies a cabeza; lo veo a la cara y mi sorpresa crece. Tiene un gigantesco corte en la garganta, veo una perforación en la pared ¿Le habrá lanzado un cuchillo? Sólo un corte fue suficiente para matarlo, su cara y toda su ropa escurren sangre. Está pálido; El está... muerto.

-Jejejeje- No entiendo por qué río, no debería reírme de un cadáver, pero, siempre eh querido esto. -¡Waaa!- Me caigo de la ventana, el golpe me recuerda algo - ¡La chica! ¿Qué pasó con ella?- Me subo a la ventana nuevamente pero es difícil, ya me gasté mis fuerzas. -Qué cansada estoy- Me rindo y doy la vuelta, y cuando lo hago ella está en frente mío.

-¡Ahhh!- Choco contra la pared al querer salir corriendo.

-Oye, como que se te acabó el camino- Me mira con una sonrisa de burla, eso no me gustó mucho.

-¡Cállate! Tu fuiste la que me asustó- La señalé de forma acusadora.

-Lo siento amiga, no quería hacerlo. Ven - Me da su mano para ayudarme a que me levanto y yo la acepto con un poco de timidez. Hace mucho que alguien hace algo como eso.

-Gracias - Le agradezco cabizbaja.

-No hay de qué- Me sonríe de una forma amable, ahora que la tengo de frente veo su cara con claridad. Su sonrisa me da toda la confianza que necesito; sus ojos son grandes y verdes, pero no como los míos. Los de ella son de verde olivo que brillan con la luna, se podría decir que veo uno y la mitad del otro ya que está tapado con su fleco.

-¿Qué le pasó a mi tío?-

-Simple, le dí lo que se merecía-

-¿Eh?- ¿Lo que se merecía? ¿Ella está hablando de lo que él me hizo?

-Lástima. No pude torturarlo ni un poco, pero si no soy rápida, me mata de un tiro - Ríe de lado como si no estuviera traumada de que casi muere por un balazo; es raro que alguien actúe así. - Escucha, no sé si estés de acuerdo con eso pero, ahora que ya tienes lo que querías ¿Por qué no sigues tu camino?-

-¿Mi camino? Mi camino es...- Es cierto, yo quería verlo muerto, era todo lo que quería, pero no sé qué debo hacer ahora.

-Ya veo- Ella da un corto suspiro -Lo siento, es que tengo prisa, si me quedo aquí la policía vendrá y no estoy de humor para eso-

-No lo sé - La interrumpo - No sé qué hacer, ya no tengo a dónde ir, ya nadie me quiere- Se me salen algunas lágrimas, parece que la soledad me ha invadido.

-Si tu piensas eso entonces así es como pasará - Saca su cuchillo y lo limpia. Retrocedo cuando veo que es con el que mató al tío Johny - Pero si piensas en algo diferente, algo que te haría feliz y cambiaría tu vida, entonces, se cumplirá - Guarda su cuchillo y se acerca para ponerse a mi altura. - Sólo recuerda esto: Tienes que tener buena voluntad y no dejar que los sentimientos negativos te obstruyan. ¿Entiendes? - La miro a los ojos y puedo ver que habla con la verdad, con toda la firmeza que una persona puede tener.

-E-entiendo-

-Qué bien - Pone una mano en mi cabeza mientra sonríe - Ah por cierto, aquí tienes - Extiendo mi mano para que me dé el objeto que tiene en su mano, cuando me lo da veo que es mi oso, pero ya no está maltratado como antes.

-¡Ah! ¡Muchas gracias! - Me sentía muy feliz. Era como un regalo.

-Si necesitas algo, consúltalo con tu oso y yo escucharé a través de él- Se levantó dejándome ahí con muchas preguntas.

-¿Cómo que escucharás? -

-Ya verás, bueno, debo irme. Sólo sigue mi consejo Sally.- Da unos pasos hasta que decido hablar.

-¡Espera!- Ella se detiene, pero sin voltear su cara- ¿Cómo te llamas? No me dijiste tu nombre-

-¿Mi nombre es importante para ti?- No me gustó esa pregunta.

-¡Claro! ¡Si has oído una frase que dice "Hoy por mí, mañana por ti" entonces necesito saber tu nombre para deberte el favor! - Aún la recordaba, era la frase que mi papá siempre me decía.

La chica no se cansa de suspirar, dio otro antes de voltearse y mirarme a los ojos - Te va a parecer extraño-

-No, claro que no, por favor dime tu nombre-

-Está bien, mi nombre es Hotaru-

Hice mi cabeza a un lado con una expresión como si me hubieran dicho una ecuación de matemáticas - ¿Hotaru?-

-Yo lo dije, te iba a parecer raro. Es de origen japonés-

-Me parece lindo- Reí nerviosa mientras me rascaba la cabeza

-Significa luciérnaga-

-¿Eh?-

-Bien ahora si debo irme. Nos vemos Sally- Se dio la vuelta y segundos después la vi desaparecer entre los árboles.

-Adiós Hotaru- Abracé mi oso, ya no estaba sola, me sentía con más confianza. Ahora que lo sé creo que puedo hacer algo por otros antes de seguir mi camino. Vi la casa de mi tío por última vez; me preguntaba a qué hora retirarían el cadáver pero ya no le dí importancia. Me fui alejando y llegué a un lago, al pasar a la par de él, vi mi apariencia; todo lo que daba miedo se esfumó, otra vez me miraba como la niña que fui antes y seguiré siendo. Ya nadie lo cambiará. Es hora de buscar nuevos amigos.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **¡ME CANSÉ! SI, PERO DE QUÉ? XD NAAA MENTIRA. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FIC, PORQUE FUE EL ÚNICO EN EL QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ SACAR A MI OC POR PRIMERA VEZ.**

 **SI TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA EN LA QUE LES GUSTARÍA VER A HOTARU OTRA VEZ, DIGANME Y MÁNDENME REVIEWS. ME HACEN FALTA.**

 **Y ESO ES TODO, NOS VEMOS PRONTO BYE BYE.**


End file.
